1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to lithography.
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in lithography have opened many opportunities in semiconductor technology and at the same time presented many challenges. The introduction of wavelengths below 193 nm has created a need for new pellicle development efforts. A pellicle is a thin membrane or plate placed between the photo-mask and the projection optics or wafer plane. The pellicle ensures the image quality of the pattern projected on the wafer by protecting the photo-mask from contamination.
Currently, existing pellicles degrade rapidly and become opaque to the transmitted light when subject to the higher energy irradiation at the wavelength of 157 nm. In addition to transparency loss, existing pellicles suffer mechanical integrity, stability, and durability.